Forum:Maforums.org - Memory-Alpha Forums
maforums.org The all new [http://maforums.org/ Memory-Alpha forums] are now live. There you'll be able to discuss any Star Trek related topic that you can think of. Discuss the episodes in detail. Chat about all the nitpicks you find. Discuss what makes Star Trek better than Star Wars, or vice-versa! Ad free The site will be ad free for a while and will always be ad free for those who link their Memory-Alpha forums account to their Memory-Alpha account. (linking will come shortly) When we move to cover hosting costs ads will be limited to 2 at most on a topic and 1 on all other pages and still limited to Google Ads or similar non-intrusive ads. Existing members All members of Memory-Alpha who have over 100 edits and have edited in the past year have their accounts saved. Just me and you'll receive your temporary password. (These accounts are already activated for ad-free forums) Features only available from maforums *Auto link directly to Memory-Alpha using the same wiki links you're familiar with. **Deep Space Nine - or if you prefer to link to another language - es:DS9 **Memory-Beta support will come shortly. *More to come...after community support Discussion I would like any thoughts or concerns from the community. — Morder (talk) 04:54, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :Will look at more carefully later but it sounds like a nice idea.--31dot 10:22, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::*thumbs up* - 12:12, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Links directly to the forums I have created a template located here that is a sample direct link to a forum. is an example link that would look like and link directly to the "Redshirts fight back" forum. The first parameter is the "f" forum id and the second parameter is the "t" topic id. These are consistent and aren't required. For instance would link directly to the TOS forum. I will add support for at a later time. This will allow fairly easy linking directly to the forums to help users find the appropriate locations for topics and what not. — Morder (talk) 15:24, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :The template is a good idea, I think, but it might be best to keep the implementation details to the forum website. This could be done by a small php script that would take two values (redirect.php?s=SERIES&e=EPISODE) and then redirect to the matching forum entry. Someone with more time and some knowledge about the forum software might be able to even solve this automatically (so that a new episode thread gets created if there hasn't been one before), but I could at least provide you with a script that works based on a manual configuration file. -- Cid Highwind 15:56, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ::One word: icon. Much like the Wikipedia links, there should be some sort of icon to make these links stand out from the rest. Right now the forum is using MA's favicon, but another could be designed and used for the link icon as well. Beyond that, what Cid said seems like a good idea, but I'm not opposed to the currently purposed setup either. - 20:46, January 21, 2011 (UTC) The reason for the numeric linking (though it could be a name on the forum itself) is that any number of topics could pertain to a single episode. There will not be one topic reserved for an episode on it's own as each topic could relate to many different subjects related to the episode. For instance the A or B storyline. Yeah, I'm currently using the existing MA icon though I was thinking it should be replaced with one that still says "MA" but makes it known that it's a forum. — Morder (talk) 23:10, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Talk page discussion links A brief discussion lead me to create a talk page header link that would take users to the forums. The template is located here and only works on the talk pages of episodes and movies. It includes a lot of sub templates for correct mapping. I would like to discuss this particular template before I implement it. (if it is to be implemented) The reason for this template would be to direct users who want to talk about the episode/movie it self to the appropriate forums rather than cluttering a wiki talk page, which should be about the article itself, with useless chatter. — Morder (talk) 15:24, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds like a nice idea to me.--31dot 15:27, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ::A few questions and comments: ::*Where in the current template were you thinking of placing this? Above the startdiscussion link, below, somewhere else? ::*We might want to point out that discussion outside of improving the article should go to the forum instead of the talkpage, since right now it's just asking if you want to use the forum instead. ::*How "crazy" do we want to get with this? The link itself could be an image/banner instead of just a text link. I'd like the idea that at least one of the many ads wikia has on nearly every page is actually doing something positive for us. Not that I consider this an ad per se, but shinny gets more response than just words usually. ::With all that said and asked, I'm for this idea in general. - 20:46, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Specifically what I was thinking was that it would be placed within the talkpage template. I chose the wording specifically to state "discuss the episode" rather than "discuss the article" since talking about the show is more appropriate for the external forums. I'm all for community suggestions on how the linking could be done. The example provided is just an example and not necessarily the end result. — Morder (talk) 23:08, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Unless anyone has any objections I will start this next week. — Morder (talk) 04:04, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :: and might be a fewer page solution. Slightly longer wording since I think spelling it out will help, but I'm not married to it. - 07:33, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Thoughts? — Morder (talk) 00:35, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Make it so.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:49, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I would put the forum link above the start discussion link, assuming that people might click it before reading the forum link, but either way is fine with me. :) - 02:05, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I think the forum link is a little...tiny compared to "Start a Discussion" :) hopefully people will notice :) — Morder (talk) 04:45, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Simple, make whole thing the link! - 04:50, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, I moved the to the talkpage template directly when an archive is displayed, since it looked goofy when the forum link was the first thing displayed. I didn't add it for the separation from the maintenance links though. - 05:06, March 3, 2011 (UTC) There are actually two links. One to the main page and one to the individual forum. I guess the first line could be a link by itself too... — Morder (talk) 05:07, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, I though it was just a link to the series topic. The first line could be the main link, with the second line linking to the series topic. :) - 05:23, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Emails for passwords I know I've sent out several passwords to users that have requested them but none have come to the site to change them. I was wondering if any of you actually got the emails or not. I just want to make sure that it's working. — Morder (talk) 15:46, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :I haven't yet. -- Renegade54 18:39, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Crap, because I know I sent one to you...I'm sending it right now. — Morder (talk) 18:49, January 28, 2011 (UTC) I think I'll send it directly to the email rather than through memory-alpha's SendEmail page. It just means I need to set up an email server - which I'll do this weekend. — Morder (talk) 18:52, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I didn't get one either- probably the same issue as with Renegade54.--31dot 20:39, January 28, 2011 (UTC) First thread! This is basically the first real thread started on maforums.org! :) Where is everybody else? — Morder (talk) 04:03, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :I tried to register my username but it said it was already registered, but I was not notified of a password.--31dot 04:09, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Wikia's SendMail feature sucks... sent a new one to the same email address you signed up with on memory-alpha — Morder (talk) 06:11, February 26, 2011 (UTC)